


Turn me on

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Jongin doesn’t know why he likes it, just that hedoes.





	Turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ANG’S FAULT. Possibly my own too but mostly Ang’s. Too many discussions about [Jongin’s ass](http://25.media.tumblr.com/beca88f12f0e879837d3a1acd26ed2e8/tumblr_mmqdosBapN1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) on twitter yesterday led to this. Idek this wasn’t supposed to be this long fml. Anyway I guess this also works for my spanking square for kink_bingo so at least there’s that. XD I hope you enjoy if you read!! I’ve never written this kink before so I apologize if it’s actually terrible weeps.

Jongin’s clenches his fingers into his pillow, biting his lower lip between his teeth to keep his voice down as Chanyeol’s hands run down his back. He shudders from the touch and swallows down a moan when Chanyeol’s hands find his ass, squeezing the flesh between his fingers. Jongin instinctively pushes back into the feeling, wanting more, anything that Chanyeol can give him, and Chanyeol’s chuckle makes his face burn in shame.

“So eager, Jongin,” he says lightly, and he sounds amused. Jongin’s sure he’s got that self-satisfied smirk on his face, and Jongin would like to flip over and punch it off, maybe kiss him to shut him up, but he can’t do any of it because it’s true, even if he’d rather die than admit it. He holds onto the pillow tighter and the first crack of Chanyeol’s hand to this ass startles a loud cry out from his lungs. “Shhh,” Chanyeol says quickly, rubbing his palm over the skin he struck, and Jongin buries his face into his pillow. “You don’t want anyone to hear, do you?”

Jongin shakes his head furiously from side to side, the soft pillow covers brushing against his forehead, and it smells like Chanyeol’s citrusy shampoo, probably from earlier when Chanyeol had fallen asleep there while Jongin had cleaned up his side of the room. He’s not sure how that ended up like this, with Jongin on his knees on his bed and Chanyeol behind him, kissing slowly down the slope of his back, fingers kneading into his ass.

Lying like this makes it hard to tell when Chanyeol is going to spank him again, and Jongin has to bite into the pillowcase to keep from crying out again when his hand connects to flesh once more. “Shit,” he hisses, gasping for air, but then Chanyeol is smacking him again, in the same spot, and Jongin’s whole body trembles in response. He can feel himself growing harder between his legs, erection pressed up against his stomach, and it takes all his self-control not to reach down and jerk himself off. He already knows Chanyeol won’t let him come that easily, and it’s probably better if he goes along with Chanyeol’s plans than try to get in the way.

The bed creaks a bit as Chanyeol shifts behind him, hands sliding up Jongin’s back and slowly back down and it’s soothing. Jongin sighs, pillowcase slipping from his mouth, wet spot dark in the fabric, and he smooths the rumpled case against the pillow. A hand curls into his hair and Chanyeol is tugging him up just far enough so Jongin can turn and kiss him over his shoulder. He kisses eagerly and Chanyeol lets him take control, the only thing Jongin has had the chance to lead since Chanyeol had slapped his ass earlier when Jongin had been trying to grab his headphones that had fallen underneath his desk. Jongin had instinctively moaned in response and Chanyeol looked at him in surprise, and somehow from there they’d ended up like this, Chanyeol working his hands against Jongin’s ass to pull a sound out of him, Jongin hard and aching between his legs, his heart hammering in his chest.

He pulls away from Chanyeol’s mouth, kisses softly down his neck and then Chanyeol is pushing him back onto his elbows. “Relax,” Chanyeol says, the low rumble of his voice seems even more sensational now when Jongin can’t quite look over his shoulder to watch him, when he knows in the way he brushes a hand down his back what’s coming again. He strikes the other side of his ass this time and Jongin yelps, squeezes his eyes shut tight and feels the prickling of tears behind his eyelids as Chanyeol does it again.

“Oh my god,” Jongin gasps, body tingling from Chanyeol’s firm smack, the sound almost echoing in the otherwise silent room. His hips automatically rock back for more and he feels his face heat up as Chanyeol laughs, calmly smooths his hand over the undoubtedly pink patches of skin.

He kisses up Jongin’s spine again, breath leaving hot, wet trails against Jongin’s already flushed body, and he squeezes Jongin’s ass in his hand as Jongin presses his face into the pillow. “Do you like that?” Chanyeol whispers into Jongin’s ear, and Jongin shudders from the sound of his voice. His reaction has Chanyeol laughing again, palm rubbing along Jongin’s ass before he smacks him lightly. “I think you do.”

Jongin bites back the groan threatening to rip from his throat and lets out a strangled, “ _No_.” It’s an obvious lie to both of them, but Jongin is not going to admit he likes the way Chanyeol’s big hand feels against the sensitive skin of his ass, the way the sound of his palm cracking against the flesh makes his heat race, or the sting that lingers long after he’s moved on.

“Really?” Chanyeol says, and he pulls away, straightening up behind Jongin and taking his ass in both of his hands. “Are you sure?” He smacks him again, harder than any time before, and Jongin bites his lip so hard he bleeds.

“C-Chanyeol,” he gasps, and the small groan that he hears from behind is the first indication Jongin really gets of how this is effecting Chanyeol, too. He shudders out a breath as he feels Chanyeol push up against him, the roughness of his jeans rubbing against his still tingling backside almost painfully. Yet Jongin pushes back for more friction, more _something_ , anything, and he likes the sudden groan that Chanyeol emits, hands coming to his waist to hold him steady. “Fuck, Chanyeol, please,” Jongin groans, twisting just enough that he can look up at Chanyeol over his shoulder. His face is flushed, lips parted open and his eyes are full of want, like he’s minutes from just fucking Jongin right then and there. Jongin would be okay with that, but he also wants more, wants to feel Chanyeol’s hand on him again, the loud snap in his ears and the pain that throbs throughout his veins.

And he thinks it must show on his face, his own want, because then Chanyeol is slowly smirking, rubbing a hand over the curve of Jongin’s behind. “First, you have to tell me how much you like this, Jongin,” he says and Jongin grits his teeth, turning away so that he can press his forehead against his pillows again. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Jongin whimpers, voice partially muffled by the pillow, but loud enough so Chanyeol can hear. It earns him another quick slap and Jongin finally lets out that groan from deep in his lungs.

“How does it feel, Jongin?” Chanyeol continues and Jongin’s knees feel weak from the next spank, from the heat of Chanyeol’s hand on his skin and the weight of his words. When Chanyeol is like this it’s really all Jongin can do to not just come right away, everything building up inside of him until it’s too much. He’s close already and he knows Chanyeol can feel it, too, from the tremors that run down his back at each crack of Chanyeol’s palm to his ass. The sting fades away with his comforting touch, and Jongin lets out a garbled sort of noise when Chanyeol follows instead with the wet heat of his tongue, licking up over the struck flesh.

“Please, _please_ ,” Jongin cries, teeth pressing down into the cut in his lower lip and fingers near close to tearing the pillowcase apart. The slick drag of Chanyeol’s tongue over his skin is like nothing Jongin has felt before and he can’t help but push back for more. “Chanyeol, I just--”

“Tell me.” His breath sticks hot against the cooling stripes of saliva and Jongin feels like he’s starting to unravel at the seams. Chanyeol seems to think so, too, because he curls a hand around Jongin’s hip to wrap fingers around the base of his cock, enough pressure to keep him from coming and Jongin’s next groan leaves his throat feeling raw. “Shhh,” Chanyeol says again, and he gently strokes Jongin’s hip with his other hand. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Jongin swallows thickly, trying to find his voice, but Chanyeol seems to take his silence for refusal, and another smack rings throughout the room.

"Let's see if I can make you say it, then," Chanyeol says, and Jongin really hates how put-together he sounds, especially since Jongin can feel how hard he is through his jeans. Jongin feels ready to explode but Chanyeol is holding it in so much better, and he only manages to let out a soft moan as the bed freaks again and Chanyeol slides off. The sudden lack of heat behind him haw Jongin disoriented and he focuses on the sound of a drawer being opened, pens and pencils rolling around as Chanyeol rifles through the mess.

When he returns he settles behind Jongin again who hadn't dared to move from his position. He can’t see but he can hear the familiar pop of the cap and then there are cool, slick fingers sliding down between his legs. Jongin clutches desperately to the sheets, pushing the extra pillow to the floor and gripping the edge of the mattress for some sense of purchase. Two thick fingers work him open slowly and Jongin feels wound up too tight, like he only needs a little bit more pressure before he snaps.

“I’m gonna--” he gasps but Chanyeol is clicking his tongue disapprovingly and Jongin anticipates the slap on his ass before it comes. It startles a groan out of him, his body thrumming with too much pleasure and the slight hint of pain, and he rocks back into Chanyeol’s hand for more.

“Not yet,” Chanyeol says and he’s finally starting to sound out of breath. Jongin wonders what he must look like to Chanyeol right now, pliant on his knees with his ass in the air, his face buried into sheets, and spread open on his fingers. He turns onto his side on the bed and looks up at Chanyeol, licks his lips slowly and winces slightly as his tongue runs over the wound from earlier. Chanyeol stares back down at him with bright eyes, looking at Jongin in some mix of amazement and desperation. He runs a hand up Jongin’s side, reaches down to take his cock in his hand and strokes him lightly.

Jongin sucks in a breath through his teeth, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, and then Chanyeol is pushing a third finger inside of him, crooking up and just brushing against his prostate. Fingers quickly wrap around the base of cock again to keep him from coming and the frustrated groan Jongin lets out seems to reverberate throughout the room. “Stop already,” he breathes, opening his eyes to glare at Chanyeol. “Just let me come.”

“I will,” Chanyeol says and Jongin definitely knows that he won’t leave him hanging. The question is how long Chanyeol will continue to tease him like this, when Jongin is so close to the edge already.

“Fuck me, please,” Jongin says, casting pleading eyes up at Chanyeol, who just grins at him and lightly smacks his ass again. Jongin trembles and Chanyeol seems to drink up the sight of it, fingers squeezing into the flesh as Jongin’s body tightens around the three he’s got up his ass.

“You really do like this, don’t you?” Chanyeol asks and he sounds particularly amazed.

“Shut up,” Jongin gasps, his cheeks burning with shame because he doesn’t know _why_ , he just _does_. He shifts back over onto his elbows, fingers grasping into the sheets again and Chanyeol’s palm strikes against his ass once more.

“That doesn't answer the question, Jongin,” Chanyeol says lightly as his fingers push into Jongin’s prostate once, twice. The next firm slap has a choked sob falling from Jongin’s mouth, heat rising in the back of his neck and he’s glad Chanyeol can’t see the embarrassment clear in his face with the way he’s hiding in his pillow. “Tell me and I’ll fuck you.”

Jongin is going to kill Chanyeol, if he survives this. Right now he’s not sure that he can, wriggling back to feel more, for Chanyeol’s fingers to push into him harder, for the twinge of pain that comes from his hand on his ass. "Yes," Jongin finally grits out, knowing that the only way he'll ever get release is if he goes along with what Chanyeol wants. Admitting it has his face hot in shame, but he continues, "Yes, I...I like it--" Chanyeol smacks him again and Jongin's words come out as a moan. "Please, please, I like it okay, now just let me come, Chanyeol, _please_."

"Okay," Chanyeol says breathlessly and the one word of affirmation is enough to have Jongin groaning with want. He whimpers as Chanyeol's fingers leave him and he breathes heavily into his pillow as he waits, listening to the clang of Chanyeol's belt hit the floor, the rustling of jeans sliding down his legs. There's a soft groan behind him, and Jongin can just picture Chanyeol lubing himself up, eyes heavy on the slope of Jongin's back. His fingers push into the curve of his ass again, rubbing over the soft spots he'd struck before, and Jongin's hiss at the contact is nothing to the wracked sob that he emits when Chanyeol finally, finally pushes in.

"Fuck, fuck, oh god," Jongin moans loudly, forgetting to muffler his voice. He can't help it now, too lost on the feeling of Chanyeol hard and full inside of him, working in to the base. The hand the comes down to spank him again is unexpected and Jongin cries out in surprise, but Chanyeol deep, "Holy shit," is louder as Jongin feels his muscles clench around his dick in response.

"Jongin, this is--" Chanyeol gasps, and Jongin pushes his hips back to meet Chanyeol's quick thrusts.

"Just shut up and touch me," Jongin snaps back, reaching back to his hip to grab one of Chanyeol's hand and yank it down to his neglected cock. Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice, strokes Jongin off in time to their rhythm. The added stimulation has Jongin barely able to keep himself up, leaning forward into his pillow again and holding onto the side of the mattress like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. It has Chanyeol slipping into him even deeper, up against that spot inside him and Chanyeol’s low grunts go straight to Jongin’s dick.

Jongin doesn’t last much longer than that, not when Chanyeol swipes his thumb over the slit of his cock, rubbing precome across the head, not when he delivers one last sharp slap to Jongin’s ass. He practically sobs as he comes, eyes clenched tight to fight back the tears and fingers clenched so tightly into fists he probably would have cut the skin if not for the fabric of the pillowcase in his palms.

Hot puffs of air cling to the back of Jongin’s neck as Chanyeol leans forward, gasping into Jongin’s hair as he slams his hips harder to fight through the tightness. Jongin wants to turn over and kiss him, see his face as he finishes, but he can barely move, and instead lets Chanyeol fuck him to his own completion, body stuttering to a stop, his scrunched up jeans rubbing flush against the back of Jongin’s thighs. He groans into Jongin’s shoulder blades, rolls hips into him a few times as he works through his orgasm, before slowly pulling out and collapsing onto the side of the bed between Jongin and the wall.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathes after a moment, and Jongin can’t help it. He laughs, hiding his face into the pillow as his knees finally give out and he falls against the mattress, completely worn out yet impossibly sated. His busted lip is still a little sore and he’s pretty sure he might not be able to sit comfortably for at least a day, but he feels incredibly content, his heart rate finally returning to normal.

“What’s so funny,” Chanyeol demands, turning onto his side and running a soothing hand up Jongin’s back. Jongin shivers from the touch, rolls over to look at Chanyeol and replies, amusedly, “You.”

“Brat,” Chanyeol replies, narrowing his eyes, and aiming a light smack to Jongin’s thigh. “Or I’ll tell everyone about your little kink.” He laughs. “If they hadn’t already heard you, that is.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Jongin hisses, covering his face with his hands. “We’re never talking about this again.”

“Why not?” Chanyeol says, tugging Jongin’s hands away to peer down into his eyes. “It was hot. Really hot. Jesus, Jongin, I don’t think I’m gonna get that image out of my mind.”

Jongin flushes, squirming away and trying to hide his face into the pillow again, but Chanyeol easily fights him, and instead of saying anything more humiliating, he leans down to kiss him. This, Jongin can do, relaxing into the smoothness of Chanyeol’s lips and the slick heat of his tongue, and he slides a hand up Chanyeol’s back, curls his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair. When Chanyeol pushes him onto his back, Jongin winces from the sensitivity as he stretches his legs out and Chanyeol immediately pulls away.

“Shower?” he asks kindly and Jongin thinks that sounds really good right about now. Together, they climb off the bed and Jongin quickly pulls on his underwear to spare whoever is out in the dorm. Chanyeol just fastens his jeans back up around his hips and pats Jongin’s ass to get him moving toward the door. Jongin groans, turns back to him and says, “Touch my ass again anytime soon and I’ll break your fingers.”

Chanyeol looks surprised for a second, eyes widening. Then he relaxes into a laugh and holds his hands up. “All right,” he says and Jongin leans up to kiss him in thanks before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*BUTTS*~✧』 no but srsly [jongin has](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4969nHCiz1r3knmio1_r1_500.gif) [such a](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbg5bnUG4k1r4j89ho1_250.gif) [nice](http://24.media.tumblr.com/b17b55ba02244eb45fea07e0fe15c958/tumblr_mikz9zOoUo1rn8lhxo1_500.gif) [ass](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7hg4y1u7M1qal6qmo1_r1_250.gif) okay. :< a;lskjgdas yeah i'm done i'm gonna go hide under a rock or something now. i hope you enjoyed this!! thank you for reading!! ♥♥♥


End file.
